1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems, methods and devices for multi-channel high speed data transmission. More particularly, embodiments of the invention concern systems, methods, and devices for providing automatic redundancy and interoperability of multi-channel optoelectronic devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
Computing and networking technology have transformed our world. As the amount of information communicated over networks has increased, high speed transmission has become ever more critical. Many high speed data transmission networks rely on optoelectronic devices for facilitating transmission and reception of digital data embodied in the form of optical signals over optical fibers. Optical networks are thus found in a wide variety of high speed applications ranging from modest Local Area Networks (LANs) to backbones that define a large portion of the infrastructure of the Internet.
Typically, data communication in such networks is implemented by way of an optoelectronic device, such as a transceiver or transponder, that includes an optical transmitter for optical data transmission and an optical receiver for optical data reception. As demands for higher data transmission speeds between points in optical networks have increased, optoelectronic devices have been developed with multiple optical transmitters and multiple optical receivers to transmit and receive optical signals over multiple signal channels. These multi-channel optoelectronic devices often utilize one of several different types of signal channels, such as multiple ribbon fibers, multiple wavelengths or in-phase and quadrature-phase channels. Every signal channel requires its own transmitter and receiver. To support N duplex channels, a multi-channel optoelectronic device therefore requires at least N transmitters and at least N receivers.
In order to efficiently manufacture multi-channel optoelectronic devices, it is often desirable to manufacture identical components in array configurations. For example, N transmitters or N receivers might be manufactured in an array configuration for use in a multi-channel optoelectronic device. In particular, multi-channel optoelectronic devices implementing parallel optics (requiring multiple ribbon fibers) often use N vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs) manufactured as an array to transmit N optical signals. One faulty element in such an array can render the entire array (and a corresponding multi-channel optoelectronic device that includes the array) virtually useless. This can be particularly problematic when there is a substantial likelihood of one or more elements of the array being faulty at the time of manufacture. Even when every element is functional at the time of manufacture, differences in composition and operating and/or environmental conditions can cause individual elements of an array to fail at different times. Clearly, such arrays provide zero failure tolerance.
Additionally, it is often desirable in optical networks to implement a status link between optoelectronic devices, whether the devices are multi-channel or single-channel. The status link can be used to provide information to the devices about each device and/or the physical link between the devices. Conventional status links are often implemented by signaling between optoelectronic devices over spare fibers and/or by superimposing the status link out-of-band (OOB) on a single signal channel. These schemes require additional components and/or are subject to the same failure modes as the signal channel.
Further, the establishment of a status link requires that both optoelectronic devices have means for establishing the status link. In other words, the hardware has to be the same at both ends. However, optical networks may implement optoelectronic devices from multiple vendors. Consequently, it would be desirable for status-linkable optoelectronic devices to be compatible with non-status-linkable optoelectronic devices.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced